This year we continued an extended series of analyses of the psychological effects of occupational conditions previously collected by the Laboratory. In these complex analyses our aim is to model the effects of parents' social status, occupational conditions and parenting behavior on the intrafamilial transmission of intellectual flexibility, distress, and self- directed orientations and values. We also made considerable progress in developing a new longitudinal study of the reciprocal effects of social environments and psychological functioning in older people. One major accomplishment was the relocation of 95% of the respondents of the LSES's 1974 survey, who will serve as the sample for the new study. We have also developed and pretested an initial version of our interview. This initial version gets information about the occupational conditions of those who are still employed, measures the nature of housework, voluntary and leisure time activities, and provides measures of the relevant psychological variables.